Casino Robberies and Miami Hotels
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Crossover between CSI and CSI:MIAMI. Gil goes with Catherine instead of Warrick.


**Casino Robberies and Miami Hotels**

**By Pandy Roxy Chick**

**Summery: **Catherine and Gil in a Miami hotel what could happen…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing all I own is the people who you don't recognize.

**Pairings: **Catherine/Gil.

**Spoilers: **Cross Jurisdictions sorta well instead of Warrick that goes with Catherine its Gil and the movie Oceans Eleven sorta.

**A/N: **This story is sorta based on a challenge I set on Talk CSI, except it isn't YoBling! it is Grillows.

**Casino Robberies and Miami Hotels**

**Chapter One-Da Da Da**

Catherine and Gil are investigating a case where a casino dealer who had ganged up with a team of mastermind robbers and robbed a Vegas casino then fled, the gang was caught but the dealer had fled to Miami and was murdered.

"Hey Gil isn't it time we went back to the hotel," said Catherine.

"Well we have been processing evidence all day and I could do with a long cold shower," replied Gil.

"Why a cold shower?" asked Catherine.

"Well it is summer," replied Gil.

Catherine and Gil walked out to the parking lot and to the Denali. The drive to the hotel was in comfortable silence.

"I'm so tired," said Catherine after a while.

"The cure for that is a good night's sleep," replied Gil.

"I miss Lindsey, even though I haven't been away from her that long," said Catherine.

"I'm sure she misses you too," replied Gil.

"She's at Nancy's while we're here," said Catherine.

"Then she'll probably be having fun," replied Gil.

Catherine turned her head so she was looking out the window at the darkened Miami streets.

By the time they got back to their hotel room it was almost eleven o'clock.

"I think I might save that shower until tomorrow," said Gil.

"I can't be stuffed changing into my pajamas," said Catherine walking into her bedroom and collapsing onto the bed.

Gil walked into his bedroom and laid down on the bed unable to sleep.

At about midnight Catherine snuck out of her room then snuck out of the hotel room but little did she know Gil had followed her. Catherine walked over to the lift and walked in when the doors opened; Gil walked over to the door to the stair well and started walking down the stairs.

By the time Gil had gotten down to the pool where Catherine was she was already swimming around the pool.

Gil noticed that Catherine's clothes were in a pile near the edge of the pool.

"Catherine skinny dipping," Gil chuckled to himself.

"Busted Gil!" yelled out Catherine from the pool.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Gil walking over to the pool.

"I'm a CSI I'm trained to see stuff like that," replied Catherine.

Gil sat on the side of the pool dangelling his legs in the water, Catherine swam over to him.

"Come join me," said Catherine.

"Okay," replied Gil.

Gil stood up and began to undress himself; he then slid into the pool.

"Come here," said Catherine.

"Why?" asked Gil.

"You followed me out here so you obviously want something," replied Catherine.

When Gil didn't move Catherine started swimming over towards him.

"I do want something," said Gil.

"Now what would that be?" asked Catherine.

"I want you," replied Gil.

"Me?" asked Catherine questioningly.

"Yes you," replied Gil

"For being so sneaky I'm gonna have to punish you," said Catherine slowly moving in closer to Gil.

"As long as this _punishment_ involves us having some fun," replied Gil.

"Oh it should," said Catherine.

Catherine leaned into Gil's body and started sucking and biting at his neck.

"I'm starting to like this punishment," said Gil.

"I'm only getting started," replied Catherine working her way up the side of Gil's face and sticking her tongue in his ear.

Catherine could feel Gil's erection sticking into her thigh; she went underwater and swam through his legs which were spread slightly apart enough for her to get through. Catherine worked her way down Gil's back planting feather light kisses, when she got down to the bottom of his back she licked her way back up his spine, sending shivers up it as she did so.

"I can't take this any more," said Gil turning around and pushing Catherine up against the edge of the pool.

"If you want me you are gonna have to chase me," replied Catherine slipping out of Gil's grasp and swimming away.

TBC…

**Casino Robberies and Miami Hotels**

**A/N: **I hoped you liked this first chapter of this story.


End file.
